


【jaydick】意外事件

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 杰森捡到了他被缩小的男朋友？！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	【jaydick】意外事件

作为一个夜间义警的生活总是那么的“丰富多彩”，特别是在哥谭这种操蛋的地方，永远都会有意外发生。

杰森刚从超市里出来，手上沉甸甸的两个袋子是他接下来一个星期的食物补给，就算是反英雄也的吃饭。

当他路过他公寓门前的花坛时，他听到了奇怪的声音。

也许是一只野猫？

杰森不是恶魔崽，他没兴趣对小动物释放多余的爱心，多喂养一只爱乱飞的大蓝鸟就够让他精疲力竭的了。

但是随后更奇怪的声音响起，那听上去可不像是猫叫。

把手里的袋子放到一边，杰森小心翼翼的靠了过去，他总得排除掉一切可能的危险，才能在晚上睡个好觉。

在拨开灌木丛的时候，他又忍不住嘲笑自己如果那个东西会被灌木丛所遮挡，那又能有什么危险呢？

“操！”

当杰森终于发现他的目标时，危机感扑面而来——迪克·操他妈的·傻屌·格雷森，被人用魔法变成了个宝宝？！

别问杰森怎么在第一眼就能确定那是迪克的。

没有谁！除了迪克本人，没有谁会露出和迪克几乎一模一样的傻笑！！

也没有谁会和迪克一样在哥谭去穿带着来自大都会的蓝大个的标志的T恤，杰森清楚的记得他小时候的某段时间经常听到布鲁斯嫌弃的提起迪克那糟糕的审美，从超人T恤，超人睡衣到超人内裤。他也清楚的记得在他的衣橱或者洗衣篮里经常出现的一模一样的超人T恤。

这就是他的男朋友无误了。

杰森试图把那个看上去好像刚出生的婴儿迪克抱起来，然后为那软绵绵的手感心惊胆战起来，他真的不会一用力就把他的小男朋友的什么地方捏碎吗？

这孩子又小又软，杰森伸直了胳膊，把他托在两手手心里，小心翼翼的把他从灌木丛中抱了出来。

即使他真的很小心的用胳膊隔开了灌木，还是有几根枝丫划在了婴儿的脸上，留下了淡淡的红色痕迹。

“应该不会留疤吧？”杰森小心翼翼的把孩子转进臂弯，一只手拖着他，另一只手轻轻的搓了搓那几道划痕，然后心惊胆战的看到他粗糙的手指在婴儿娇嫩的皮肤上留下更多的痕迹。

杰森再次低咒一声，他捻了捻手指，那婴儿小脸那软面团一样的感觉好像还黏在他的手上。他开始怀念成年人迪克肌肤紧致的触感，他可以随便怎么用力抓上去，握紧他的腰或者膝盖，把他更多的带到他的身上都不用担心会真的伤害到他的恋人，他会听到迪克在他的耳边轻声呻吟，大腿有力的环上他的腰，让他操的更用力些。

好吧好吧好吧，杰森努力的呼吸了几下，现在不是怀念那些火辣夜晚的时候，此时管不住激动的下半身可没一只成年的大蓝鸟飞过来帮他泻火。

所以现在的目标是：买点给孩子用的东西。

杰森把那件裹在孩子身上的T恤紧了紧，感激现在还是夏天，没那么冷，他不用担心孩子被冻到。他转身走向那家他常去的超市，他记得那里有婴儿用品区。

至于说被他丢在地上的那些食物？杰森足足在婴儿用品区徘徊了半个小时后才想起来。

但那些都是无关紧要的了，他可以靠外卖和披萨充饥，可是孩子不行。

可是养一个孩子究竟是一件多么困难的事情，在杰森迷失在大大小小的货架里的时候感慨着。

似乎有成千上万种的奶粉供杰森挑选，给三个月孩子的、给新生儿的、还有给乳糖不耐孩子的或者补充更多维生素的，然后就算是看上去同样的罐子，也有着不同的颜色和标志，杰森一罐罐的拿起那些奶粉看说明，却完全不知道该选哪一种。

他不知道他怀里的小迪克的确实年龄，也不知道他是不是需要补充什么特别的营养或者对乳糖不耐，或者他需要再买一些婴儿辅食。

然后还有奶瓶，是的，他不能再用碗和汤勺喂他的小蓝鸟了，他得给他买个奶瓶，也许不止一个……然后整整一个货架的不同种类的奶瓶出现在他的面前了！不同的材质，不同的构造，一些还有一个带着管子的小球坠在奶瓶底下。

动画片里的奶瓶可没这么复杂的！

随便的捡了一个蓝色的奶瓶和一个看上去很酷炫的玻璃奶瓶丢进购物车，杰森尽量选择了看上去能用的。

然后接下来还有更多——纸尿裤？婴儿的衣服？包裹孩子的襁褓？吃饭时用的围嘴？用来磨牙的奶嘴？会发声的玩具？哦，他还看到了孩子用的袜子和手套……也许他还应该再买一个摇篮搬回去？随之而来的就是小床垫和婴儿座椅的选择。

也许他现在就该去雇佣一辆卡车。

曾经在哥谭地下世界叱咤风云的红头罩，此刻陷入深深的绝望。

“哦，亲爱的彼得，这是你的孩子吗？”他们好心又热情的女邻居凑了过来，好奇的看着杰森怀里的婴儿。

“哦……哦……不……”杰森不知道该怎么接话，他还没来得及想出一个可以解释孩子来历的说法，但是他也不能说‘嗨，亲爱的女士，这是我的男朋友，他不小心被魔法变小了！’

“哎呀，真可怜。”杰森无法想象那位女士究竟想到了什么方向，她目露同情的看着杰森和他怀里的迪克，“那都是过去的事了，不要想太多，我看得出他深爱着你。”

她一定已经在脑子里编出了一个足有十五季，充满了恩怨情仇的爱情故事了。

杰森不想多说，他露出一个为难的笑容开始试图转移话题，也许一个拥有育儿经验的女士可以帮助他选购一些商品。

谢天谢地，那位热心的女士迅速的帮他选好了一切，顺路念念叨叨的告诉了他许多注意事项，杰森听的头都大了，却还在努力的记忆着，并决定下次他们做饼干什么的时候给她多送一点，或者帮这位女邻居打爆敢招惹他们的混蛋的脑袋。

推着半满的购物车，杰森心满意足的又转到了食物区采购了一些吃的，感谢女邻居，给他推荐了婴儿背带，这样他就可以把婴儿绑在怀里，彻底的解放他的双手了。

胸口热烘烘的小身体在蠕动，杰森低下头，看到之前还睡着的孩子醒了过来，他有点担心孩子会哭闹起来，可是他没有，只是睁着水汪汪的蓝眼睛，看着杰森咯咯的微笑起来。

“迪克？”杰森轻唤，也许迪克还留有成年人的记忆，所以才这么乖巧，他对着孩子露出了一个温柔的微笑。

“天啊，他是你的孩子吗？他真可爱，你们长得真像。”女店员笑容满面的恭维。

长得像吗？杰森可没觉得。他看过迪克小时候的照片，也许没这么小的，不过他们看上去一点都不像。

小时候的他又瘦又小，满脸的桀骜不驯和不服气，而迪克却看上去健康快乐的多，他总是在笑着的。

迪克即使是变成了婴儿也一样的可爱。

杰森艰难的提着所有的东西回了家，并在途中哀悼了一下他失踪的食物。

他来不及处理自己的事物，就开始给孩子洗澡并换掉了那件脏T恤，然后就开始给孩子冲了奶粉给他喂奶。

看着婴儿含住奶嘴用力的吸允，杰森突然有了一种满足感。

他和迪克过去关系不稳定的时候没有想过一个家庭，他和迪克确定了关系之后也从没想过要一个孩子。

也许等到迪克恢复之后，他们可以考虑领养一个孩子，杰森知道迪克一直喜欢孩子。

窗户处突然传来了响声，杰森转头看去，他看到夜翼正推开窗户打算翻进来，却因为看到屋子里的情况一个趔趄差点栽倒。

“杰森！你不能因为我想要孩子就随便从街上 捡一个回家！”

“这他妈的不是你？？”

两个人同时叫喊着。

婴儿被大人们的声音吓到，终于瘪了瘪嘴，哭了起来。

手忙脚乱的安抚好孩子，看着他睡了过去。

杰森看着被转到迪克手里的孩子和他的男朋友，才终于意识到他干了什么蠢事。他该回来之后先做DNA检测的。

哦，他还忘了先联系一下迪克或者其他人确认。

“你总是对小孩子有办法。”杰森讪讪的说，他已经把事情解释清楚，也面对了迪克挑着一边眉毛露出的嘲笑表情。

“天啊，杰，我没想到你会产生这样错误的认识。我们很像吗？”迪克低头看着抓住襁褓一角睡着的婴儿，低头亲了亲他的额头。

“哪里不像了？”杰森说，“黑发蓝眼，还那么的爱笑。如果我不把他捡回家，那么就是老蝙蝠把他带回家了。”

“你也相信那些小报上写的，B有黑发蓝眼收集癖的说法？”迪克哼哼一声。

“当然不。”杰森撇撇嘴，“如果真的是那样，超人就得被他拖回家塞进罐子里了。”

“听上去有点可怕。”迪克做了个鬼脸，然后开始指挥杰森，“现在给警察局打个电话吧，告诉他们你捡了个孩子。”

“就不能多留他一晚吗？”杰森有些遗憾，就算剥除掉那孩子身上的迪克光环，他也依旧很讨人喜欢。

“你知道，杰，我们不能。”迪克轻声说，“也许他的父母在焦急的寻找着他。”

“好吧。”杰森同意了，“不过我会看着他，直到他安全下来。”

“当然，我会陪着你。”迪克靠过来，在杰森的唇上印下轻轻的一吻。

他们很快的就找到了孩子的母亲，那个可怜的女人哭的妆都花了的坐在警察局里，她的人渣前男友偷了她的孩子丢掉。

她的表情让人心碎，而当孩子被带回她面前，她脸上的狂喜和接过孩子时的轻柔都足以说明她应该是个好母亲。

夜翼和红头罩帮警察抓住了那个人渣前男友。

杰森和迪克在知道了那位母亲的困境之后同样的给予了帮助。

他们并排坐在警察局对面的高楼上，依偎在一起享受着夜晚的微风。

“给我生个孩子怎么样？就像今天那小子那样的，和你小时候几乎一模一样。”杰森一边亲吻迪克的脸颊一边说。

“我小时候可不是那样的，”迪克撞了撞他男朋友的肩膀，“我可是个麻烦鬼。”

“可是我就是那么爱你。”杰森抱住迪克的腰轻轻抚摸，“回家？”

迪克转头给了他一个吻。

“回家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 很早以前写的一篇HP文里的一个小梗，突然想到如果是发生在jaydick身上会是什么样的情况呢？所以就有了这篇文。


End file.
